The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Communication systems such as pay or subscription communication systems include a primary service provider and a user receiver device such as a set top box or integrated receiver decoder. The user device is typically provided with authorization to communicate with the primary service provider and receive services therefrom. One example of such a system is a satellite television system such as DIRECTV®. Broadcast television channels and other internal programs are provided by the primary service provider.
The variety of content sources has continued to increase. The content users for a particular system only have access to content capable of being decoded by the particular system. Web-based content is one example of the increased amount of content available. Typically, a set top box is not capable of receiving web-based content.